mgholyseefandomcom-20200214-history
The Holy See
General Organization The Holy See of Stormwind is an Ecclesiastic Order of the Church. It is lead by the Archbishop of Stormwind and governed by its Bishop, Kaston Lumen Electus. Members are split into two divisions: Clergy, and Guardians. The chief member of each division are the Prelate, Kirstaria Dalca and the Captain, Stenedin Westwood. Newer members of each division also bear the titles acolyte and trainee.(respectfully). Mission Statement We of the Holy See submit of ourselves to the Light and its holy and divine will and resolve, with the help of the Light and in order to recognize the primacy of the divine will of the Light, to serve the whole of society with unwavering faith and devotion in order to bring all people together as one in faith, love and hope and to strive for the continuation of the mission of the Church. Life Joining the Order Those who wish to join the Holy See must exhibit true faith and devotion to the Light in all aspects of their Life. They are expected to uphold a high moral standard of conduct and, most importantly, must be willing to put their life on the line for the faith and the faithful. Naturally, the Holy See does not accept those of other faiths and those who practice darker magics such as shadow. To ensure quality, they must also be complete with their primary training ((Level 15)). They must also be free from any conflicts with the law. Those who seek membership must take part in an interview with one of the heads of the order. Membership Those who are members of the Holy See are expected at all times to faithfully serve the Light in word and deed. Upon joining and at each promotion following it, a member must make an oath vowing to forever serve the Light and remain obedient to the Church and the order. All members must be willing to put his or her life on the line to save the least member of the faith. Meetings and Events The Holy See frequently hosts guild wide and public meetings, services, and other various events. These are all recorded on the order’s calendar available to all members of the order. With the exception of order meetings, every person (even those not of the faith) are welcome to join in at every event. Some nights, members of the order are given the chance to pray together in the Cathedral library. They follow the formulated prayers written in The Office of Hours. The order also offers services throughout the week known as the Liturgy of the Light. Goals The Holy See strives to spread the faith in the Light to every corner of Azeroth. They are a group of clerics that function to preach, defend and uphold the teachings and virtues of the Light in all they do particularly within Stormwind. Library The Holy See keeps a large library of various texts from across the world. Currently it has over three-hundred sixty texts. ((GHI)) The library is housed in the Cathedral library located under the main altar. Seal The seal of the Holy See consists of two main parts. The first is a golden cross. The vertical bar of the cross is symbolic of the Light's rays raining down on us. The horizontal bar is symbolic of the temporal world which can only be sustained if held up by the power of the Light. The cross is enclosed within a red circle which has dual meanings. The first is the passing of time and the second is the pain that those who are faithful to the Light face. It is for this reason that the cross is in the center of the seal showing that the Light's connection with the temporal world sustains us through our troubles.